cyberairlinesv3bypegasusfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Airlines Aviation Newsletter
The Cyber Airlines Aviation Newsletter, more commonly known as the CA Aviation Newsletter (also known as the CA Aviation Weekly, CAAN, CAAWN) is a weekly newsletter created by the CA Aviation Team, with MC Airlines as it's Chief Editor and Founder. The Newsletter released its first Issue on the 26th February 2011 created by MC alone, and has since grown to incorporate its own sub-section and a place in-game. It is also known as being the first and original newsletter, the longest running newsletter, and one of the most popular newsletters in Cyber Airlines. CAAN celebrated its 25th week of publication on August 14th/15th, 2011. CA Aviation Team The CA Aviation Team currently consists of: *'MC Airlines' - Founder and co-editor, wrote and formatted most newsletters until Issues 31 and 32. *'Scotman100' - Co-editor, occasionally writes newsletters, controls sent in news/answers, works closely with MC when developing the newsletter and making decisions. *'Chelseafan17502' - Joined as the winner of the writer competition, writes the History of Aviation articles each week. *'USA Airways' - Joined the team after a deal reached with the Aviation Herald, in which the AH will be discontinued and USA join as a writer of USA on the USA. *'Admin' - while not actively part of the newsletter itself, Admin developed the In-Game Aviation News Section with MC, the Newsletter's sub section in the forums, so is largely responsible for the newsletters success and expansion. Also frequently posts Live News in its respective section In-Game. Additional members are part of the In-Game team, who post Live News with the CA Aviation Team - this includes in-game moderators and Super Moderators, however are not formally involved with the actual newsletters formation. Newsletter Sections All information is accurate as of Issue 31 on September 25th, 2011. The Newsletter includes many sections which are occasionally expanding. This includes: Commercial Aviation News - The main section of the newsletter, this holds the real world commercial aviation news. New Aircraft Update - Holds a variety of articles and updates about new aircraft, orders and plans about upcoming aircraft/designs. USA on the USA - Discusses about American aviation. Written by USA Airways (Southwest Airlines in-game). Strange but True - Contains many true and strange news around the real-world aviation industry. Space/Defence - Originally a section devoted to the aerospace industry and defense, it now holds links to Aviation Week. In-Game News - Holds various articles from the in-game Cyber Airlines industry. Classifieds - A new section with various articles in-game about mainly the aircraft market and codeshare deals. Suggested in Newsletter + (Newsletter Plus). History of Aviation - Was a former section of CAAN until Issue 19. Talks about the history of airlines, aircraft, etc. Written by Chelseafan17502. Fun Section - Holds various competitions and fun facts. Name that Airport! - Tests your airport spotting skills. Word Scramble - CA members try to unscramble aviation-related words. Livery of the Week - Also known as LotW. Showcases a professionaly-done livery either for an airline or from a competition. Question of the Week - Asks any aviation-related math problems, and puts some CA members' math skills to the test. Written by Scotman100. Quote of the Week - Inherited from the short-lived Ming-Ming Flycorner, MC showcases an inspirational, funny, or wise quote. Interesting Find of the Week - Similar to the Strange but True section. On every issue, MC tries to find something interesting and also try to make it strange, funny, or interesting. Picture of the Week Showcases a photo, courtesy of Airliners.net. Other Interesting Photo's Aviation Fact of the Week